custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Notes/Prima Donna (Andrew Lloyd Webber)
Notes/Prima Donna is a song from Phantom of the Opera. Lyrics "Mystery after gala night" It says "Mystery of soprano's flight" "Mystified", baffled Sûreté say "We are mystified, we suspect foul play" Bad news on soprano scene First Carlotta, now Christine Still, at least the seats get sold Gossip's worth its weight in gold What a way to run a business Spare me these unending trials Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel It's a scandal that'll pack them in the aisles! Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable! Andre, please don't shout It's publicity, and the take is vast Free publicity But we have no cast! But Andre, have you seen the queue? Oh, it seems as though you've got one, too "Dear Andre, what a charming gala Christine enjoyed a great success We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing But the dancing was a lamentable mess" "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder My salary has not been paid Send it care of the Ghost by return of post, P.T.O. No one likes a debtor So it's better if my orders are obeyed" Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain These are both signed "O.G." Who the hell is he? Opera Ghost! It's really not amusing He's abusing our position In addition, he wants money He's a funny sort of spectre To expect a large retainer Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane Where is she? You mean Carlotta? I mean Miss Daae. Where is she? Well, how should we know? I want an answer I take it that you sent me this note? What's all this nonsense? Of course not! Don't look at us She's not with you, then? Of course not! We're in the dark Monsieur, don't argue Isn't this the letter you wrote? And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? Written "Do not fear for Miss Daae The Angel of Music has her under his wing Make no attempt to see her again" If you didn't write it, who did? Where is he? Ah, welcome back! Your precious patron Where is he? What is it now? I have your letter A letter which I rather resent And did you send it? Of course not! As if he would! You didn't send it? Of course not! What's going on? You dare to tell me That this is not the letter you sent? And what is it That I'm meant to have sent? "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight Be prepared for a great misfortune Should you attempt to take her place" Far too many notes for my taste And most of them about Christine All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name Miss Daae has returned I trust her midnight oil Is well and truly burned? Where precisely is she now? I thought it best if she went home She needed rest May I see her? No, monsieur, she will see no one Will she sing? Will she sing? Here, I have a note Let me see it! Please! "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is be to run. You have not followed my instructions." "I shall give you one last chance..." Christine Daae has returned to you And I am anxious her career should progress In the new production of "Il Muto" You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy And put Miss Daae in the role of countess The role which Miss Daae plays Calls for charm and appeal The role of the pageboy is silent Which makes my casting in a word, ideal (I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.) "I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G." Christine! Whatever next? It's all a ploy to help Christine This is insane I know who sent this The Vicomte, her lover Indeed! Can you believe this? Signora! This is a joke This changes nothing Signora! You are our star! And always will be! Signora, the man is mad! We don't take orders Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy! The silent role Carlotta will be playing the lead! It's useless trying to appease me You're only saying this to please me Your public needs you! We need you, too! Would you not Rather have your Precious little Ingenue? Signora, no! The world wants you! Prima Donna First lady of the stage! Your devotees Are on their knees To implore you! Can you bow out When they're shouting Your name? Think of how they all Adore you! Prima Donna, Enchant us once again! Think of your muse... And of the queues Round the theater! Can you deny us the triumph In store? Sing, prima Donna, once more! Christine spoke of an angel... Prima Donna Your song shall live again! Think of your public! You took a snub But there's a public Who needs you! She has heard the voice Of the angel of music... Those who hear your voice Liken you to an angel! Think of their cry Of undying Support! Is this her angel of music...? We get our opera... She gets her limelight! Follow where the limelight Leads you! Is this ghost An angel or a madman...? Angel or madman...? Leading ladies are a trial! Heaven help you, Those who doubt... You'll sing again, And to unending Ovation! Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands! This miscasting Will invite damnation... Tears... oaths... Lunatic demands Are regular occurrences! Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her...? Think how you'll shine In that final encore! Sing, prima donna, Once more! Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings! Surely, for her sake... Surely he'll strike back... Surely there'll be further scenes - Worse than this! Think, before These demands are rejected! ...I must see These demands are rejected! ...If his threats And demands are rejected! Who'd believe a diva Happy to relieve a chorus girl, Who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, Entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, He must have been with her! Christine must be protected! O, fortunata! Non ancor Abbandonata! You'd never get away With all this in a play, But if it's loudly sung And in a foreign tongue It's just the sort of story Audiences adore, In fact a perfect opera! His game is over! This is a game You cannot hope to win! And in Box Five A new game will begin... For, if his curse is on this opera... But if his curse is on this opera... Prima donna The world is at your feet! A nation waits, And how it hates To be cheated! The stress that falls upon a Famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, Coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat Will reach the highest note, In search of perfect Opera! ...Then I fear the outcome... Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess... ...Should you dare to... ...When you once again... Light up the stage With that age old Rapport! Sing, prima donna, Once more! So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not Met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur! Once more! Category:Phantom of the Opera